Thomas & Friends: Thomas Leaves Sodor
by JarrodPrieto
Summary: This is a story I made, after watching the newly released Thomas special, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. It's a very well-carefully written and plotted out story about what would happen to Thomas The Tank Engine, if he ran away from Sodor, and never came back, after his incident with dynamite at the new Branch Line construction site! You may need tissues for this. So, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye, Sodor!

Thomas Leaves Sodor

(The story takes place in the middle of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, after Thomas catapults most of the dynamite into the cavern, where Rocky found the pirate ship that Thomas had discovered after crashing down there, days ago. Thomas had saved Ryan's life, but Sir Topham Hatt believes that Thomas tried to hurt Ryan on purpose, and he wouldn't even listen to him)

Thomas the tank engine was miserable. Sir Topham Hatt had sent him to stay in the shed for the rest of the afternoon, after his incident with the dynamite. Thomas knew that it wasn't his fault, and that he was only trying to save Ryan. But Sir Topham Hatt wouldn't listen, because he thought the little blue tank engine was making excuses. As he backed further into his berth, he could still hear his controller's stern and furious voice ringing in his smoke box. As Thomas's crew closed the doors, a small tear came as he closed both his eyes.

"I used to be Sir Topham Hatt's number 1 engine… but I guess after this incident, I'm not, anymore," he thought to himself. He felt terrible, and too ashamed to come out or talk to anyone.

So… he stayed where he was for the rest of the day. He even thought back to the time he had let down the engines, Sir Topham Hatt, and himself, during the restoration of Great Waterton. Now he thought for sure that none of the engines wanted him anymore.

As the day went on though, Ryan came to the sheds and stopped on the turntable. As he looked through the windows, he could see that Thomas was asleep, and he knew that Thomas felt sad and alone. "Thomas feels so hurt and bad," thought Ryan to himself. He felt very sorry for his dear friend.

When evening came, and as most of the engines came back to the sheds for the night, Thomas puffed out, making a decision.

"Thomas," asked Edward, "where are you going?" But Thomas didn't answer. Instead, he fetched Gordon's winch and puffed down his Branch Line. "If Sir Topham Hatt doesn't want me on this railway anymore," he said to himself out loud to no-one in particular, "then I'll make it so." At Ffarquar Station, Thomas hooked up to Glynn, the coffee pot engine. "Hello, Thomas," he called to his new friend. "What brings you here?" "Nothing of real importance, Glynn; I had just decided to take you to the Steamworks for a complete restoration." replied Thomas. The little engine still felt hurt and sad, but he made his tone and attitude sound positive.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Has Thomas Gone?

As nightfall was approaching, Thomas and Glynn arrived at the Steamworks, just as Victor and Kevin were closing up for the night.

"Hello, my friend," Victor called, a little surprised. "Isn't it a little late to come in, since we're closing up shop?" "I know Victor," replied Thomas, "But this is Glynn. Can you have him restored to his former glory, and can you also have me repainted to my previous livery?"

Victor was a little confused. "I can do that for Glynn, yes, but what was your previous livery, Thomas?" "Well," explained Thomas, "I was sort of a teal-ish green with white stripes. I had the letters LBSC on the sides of my tanks, and my previous number was 70." "Well, my friend," said Victor, "We can have you repainted in no time, and we will begin Glynn's restoration first thing in the morning!" "Good," thought Thomas to himself, "because I'm going to leave this island, tonight, and let Glynn be number 1."

At last, Thomas was repainted, from wheel to dome. When he puffed out, it was already 9:30pm. That night, all the engines were asleep in their sheds, but Thomas was still up, out and about. Before leaving, he decided to do some shunting in the yards and stations so that the engines could all get their trains straight away without having to do some shunting or fetching. Once he had finished, he decided to visit the places, yards and stations he travelled down and visited years before. This would be the last time. He went to Ffarquar, Brendam Docks, Knapford Station, Crovan's Gate, Kirk Ronan, the Blue Mountain Quarry, Duck's branch line, the Rescue Center, the magic buffers, Great Waterton, the mines, the transfer yards, Tidmouth and Elsbridge station, the station master's house, Dryaw airfield, Wellsworth, Maron and Kelstorphe stations, the viaduct, Ulfstead Castle, Hiro's old hideout, and finally Gordon's hill. He had so many memories of those places, both good and bad.

When he reached the top of Gordon's hill, he gazed out into the distance. Then with one blast of his whistle, he called out, "Goodbye, North Western Railway!" But no-one heard his call, or his whistle. As he went down the other side of the hill, he quietly sobbed to himself. After filling up with water and coal, he silently collected Annie and Clarabel, two vans and a single freight car filled with all his favorite things, and he puffed sadly away. It was midnight, by the time he passed the Sodor border. "No one will want to find me, now," he said to himself. "I guess I'll be long gone, by the time any of the engines figure that out." And he continued on through the night.

The next morning, at the new branch line construction site, Donald, Douglas, Duck, Ryan and James had arrived to work there. Marion, Jack, Alfie, Oliver the excavator, Monty and Max arrived a few minutes later. "Where's Thomas?" Ryan asked. Donald and Douglas looked, but Thomas didn't show up. At Knapford station, Gordon, Henry and Edward were all amazed and confused to see all the trains sitting at their designated platforms. "I wonder who did this, and where's Thomas?" asked Henry. Gordon said nothing. The three engines thought hard, but they didn't know where Thomas was. Donald and Duck were worried. At Arlesburgh junction, Duck asked Mike, Rex and Bert, "Have any of you small railway engines seen Thomas?" "Aye," said Donald, "we haven't seen the wee engine since he took the rails across the unsafe track." "Oh, dear," said Mike, his feelings beyond worry. "We haven't seen Thomas since he came to get some more ballast," huffed Rex. "He had taken on some bad coal and claimed that Ryan made his firebox fume, but we denied that," said Bert. They didn't know where Thomas was either.

Toby and Percy were at the top station on Thomas' branch line. "Did you see a blue, number 1 tank engine come through these parts, reverend?" Toby asked the thin clergyman. He shook his head. Even the passengers had the same question. "No sign of Annie and Clarabel, either," said the station master, "We haven't seen them, or Thomas, since last week." Douglas asked the Sodor Construction Company the same question, even to Marion, but even they didn't know where Thomas was.

As mid-morning came, Thomas had arrived his old railway. It had a different name now as it did for decades, but Thomas was familiar with it, and still remembered it by a name it had from a long time ago. "I say, Thomas," asked Annie, "where have you taken us to?" "Yes, I don't recognize this place or this railway at all!" added Clarabel. "We're at the National Railway in York. But a long time ago, it was London's Brighton and South Coast Railway," answered Thomas as he parked and uncoupled from them. "It's where I was built in 1913. I'm the only survivor of my late brothers and sisters of the E2 class." Annie and Clarabel went silent as Thomas puffed away to find a shed to stay in. When he did, and as he backed into it, he looked around at his old railway, and considered it his new home. "No one will ever find me, since I'm going to stay here, from now on," he said quietly. "I didn't deserve what I was given on Sodor. I was the number 1 engine before Ryan ever came along. Who cares about the North Western Railway, anyway? I'll bet they're happy I left," he added to himself.

But Thomas was wrong. At the new branch line construction site, work had stopped. Sir Topham Hatt was called. "Sir, Thomas has disappeared, once again!" cried James. "So has Annie and Clarabel," added Percy. "We haven't seen him since yesterday," whistled Ryan. "He must have arranged all our trains for today, before he left the island," Edward said worriedly. "Left the island?!" exclaimed most of the engines. "This is very strange," said Sir Topham Hatt. Everyone agreed, and they had to find Thomas at once. "This is a state of emergency," he boomed. "We must inform the Sodor Search and Rescue Center, and the police! Everyone must look for Thomas!"

The news soon spread around the island; even in the newspapers. Even the diesels were asked to help. Some of them, such as Devious Diesel, and Diesel 10, didn't want to, but they joined the search, anyway.

Sir Topham Hatt was in his office at Knapford station, looking through his photo album. It had a lot of pictures of Thomas taken over the years. He began to think to himself, "Maybe it was me. Maybe I should have listened to him when Rocky lifted him out of the cavern, and maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him after what happened at the cavern with the dynamite that day." He could only worry, now.

At the Sodor Steamworks, Glynn was in the middle of being restored to his former looks. The word of Thomas' dispersing had already gotten around the island, even as Edward told Victor and Kevin what had happened.

"Thomas isn't a bad engine at all, Edward; he's a sad engine," Glynn told him, after telling him his name and introducing himself. "He brought me here last night to have me restored, so that I could be operational again." "And then he wanted to be repainted to his original LBSC livery, when he first arrived on Sodor in 1915," Victor said. Edward was both taken aback, and gob-smacked. Outside, Ryan overheard what the engines said, and puffed in to speak. "I think he's run away from Sodor because he thinks no-one likes him anymore. He thinks that he's not this railway's number 1 either." he said to them, and then he added, "I also wonder if he's run off, because he thinks Sir Topham Hatt was too hard and a little overprotected of him too." Edward was listening, but he puffed thoughtfully away, whilst the workmen carried on with restoring Glynn. At the National Railway, after a few hours of staying in his shed, Thomas puffed out, and decided to travel up and down his old home again looking for work. "Well," he told himself, "even if I'm the only survivor of my brothers and sisters of the E2 class, and if I was useful enough to do my old work on the mainland, I guess I'd better make the best of it. I can look for some places to work at, as well as go up and down memory rail while I'm at it."

He shunted some coaches to their proper sidings, and brought some to platforms for the small and bigger engines to collect, and he even did some quiet work with the freight cars, too. If he was as good as he used to be on Sodor, then he could do his work and live out the rest of his life here, as he used to on the mainland.

The cars and coaches behaved well, and there weren't any complaints from the passengers. As the day went on, Thomas met and befriended some new engines: Augustus, an LNER P2, Benjamin, a Midland Railway 2000 3P, and Johanna and Angelique, two Midland Compound twin engines. The engines thought he was very kind and helpful, and they were pleased.

In the afternoon, after a little hard work, his driver and fireman refueled him and gave him a good wash down. Then Thomas returned to the sheds for a little rest, before heading back out again.


	3. Chapter 3: E2 Reunion & Spencer

Back on Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt and his family drove in Winston, Bertie and Bulgy down the streets, stopping and hiking at every lookout point, bus stop and level crossing. The Narrow and Minimum Gauge engines puffed all around their railways, as well as the ones that were long closed… but no-one could find Thomas anywhere.

Harold the helicopter, Tigermoth and Jeremy the jet plane searched the skies and scanned the rails down below, but they had no luck. All the engines and Sir Topham Hatt gathered at Knapford. All the engines were tired, worn out, dirty and very low on coal, water and fuel. Stafford's battery was almost dead, too. They had all tried their hardest, but Thomas was nowhere to be found. The Search and Rescue team had given up and returned for a rest.

At last, after a moment of silence, Sir Topham Hatt spoke, a little emotional than his normal voice. "I think," he began, "Thomas has gone to the National Railway in York, since it was once London's Brighton and South Coast Railway, probably because I was too hard on him after what happened with the dynamite. I thought he was making excuses when he tried to tell me that it wasn't his fault as he tried to tell me the same thing about falling into the cavern." "Thomas didn't tell me about the bad coal, sir," Ryan said, almost interrupting him. "I didn't know about it until too late, and I didn't know that some sparks from my funnel had lit one of the fuses until it was too late."

Rocky also had a theory, too. "If I may also say so, sir," he said, "I believe that it was Thomas who found the old pirate ship that was resting down in the cavern. I was given and took the credit for it when Thomas ultimately deserved it." "Aye," said Douglas, "and he was only trying to help us with the rails, but…" "None of us engines warned him about the danger ahead, even when the workmen tried to stop him," finished Duck. Sir Topham Hatt was very sad and unhappy.

Just then, a small, four-wheeled engine with a boiler pointing up in the air, that no-one had ever met, puffed in. It was Glynn. He was now fully restored, and he even had his old number back. "Who are you?" asked Marion. "My name is Glynn, the coffee pot engine," said Glynn. "I… was the first number 1, before Thomas." The engine's faces were a gape. "And I still am number 1, too," continued Glynn, "He came to Ffarquar last night and brought me to the Steamworks to be repaired and restored. And he even got repainted to his original livery, with his original number 70. I think he wanted me restored, and he wanted to be repainted to his old livery, so that _I_ could be the number 1 engine, instead of him." "HE DID WHAT?!" shouted all the engines and excavators. "Silence!" called Sir Topham Hatt.

The thin clergyman spoke up, next. "If Thomas has gone back to his old railway, then I suggest that some of us should travel there, and tell him that we miss him," declared Wilbert Awdry. Sir Topham Hatt agreed, and so did all the engines. "I think I should also apologize to him, for the way I shouted at him, and for not listening to him, too," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Gordon, tomorrow, I'll have Spencer double-head with you and the express to Thomas' old railway. The rest of you may as well get some rest, and then head back to work. And some of you will have to keep looking. The search must go on. But if we can't find Thomas at his old railway, we may end up having to open the new branch line without him. And Glynn?" he said, finishing, "I want you to look after Thomas' branch line, if and when we can bring him home." Yes, sir," promised Glynn.

Gordon usually complained and got annoyed about Spencer's presence, but this was one time where he couldn't. The other engines were still worried, but they knew Sir Topham Hatt was right. One by one, the engines puffed away to their sidings and to the sheds for the night. That night at Tidmouth, all the engines, even Glynn, who was staying there for the night, could hardly sleep. They could only talk about Thomas. Then, one by one, they began to doze, until they all eventually drifted off to sleep. On the tracks just before the new branch line construction site, Sailor John and Skiff were waiting for Thomas to help them search for the lost treasure of Captain Callus as they did before, but Thomas didn't arrive. "I wonder where he is?" asked the little wooden boat. "Have you heard the news?" asked Sailor John, holding a newspaper up to Skiff's face. "He's left Sodor, and apparently, he's not coming back." Skiff was speechless, as was Sailor John. So, they decided to call off the search for tonight.

At the National Railway, Thomas had put Annie and Clarabel into a siding, after a hard day's work, and went to the sheds for the night. The other engines were already asleep. Thomas had very little of memories of this railway, back when it was still the LBSCR. And he began to say the names and numbers of his brothers and sisters, silently, under his breath, one by one. "Jenny, number 32107, Jerry, number 2109, Sally, number 32105, Marie, number 3100, Rosa, number 32100…" he whispered, tearing a little. He could hardly remember the other names, but he there was one tank engine he never saw or heard of before. His driver and Percy's driver only gave a good description of him; he was silver, and had a number 0 on its tanks, and he had six black wheels.

But Thomas wasn't familiar of that one, and didn't care; only the ones he mentioned. He thought more about Marie, since she was more like a motherly figure to Thomas back in his younger days for as long as he could remember. "This was the life, and those were the good ol' days," he thought to himself. As midnight neared, Thomas was having a dream. First, he was dreaming about what was happening on Sodor with the grand opening of the new branch line, and Glynn being the one to cut the rope at the ceremony. He scowled about Ryan at first, but then he felt sad. In the next part of his dream; long after the ceremony, he could see that business was going slower than usual, and falling. Very few trains were running on his branch line, and very few passengers came there and to other stations as well. There were hardly any goods to take, too. The North Western Railway was closing. Some engines were either being scrapped, put into museums, getting returned to their old railways or left in sidings to rust and fall apart.

Thomas wanted to scowl and say that they deserved it; thanks to Sir Topham Hatt, but as his next dream started, he found himself in the cloud layer up in the air. He realized that he was flying, like Harold, Jeremy and Tigermoth. Then, as if chuffing down tracks at their top speed, he could see some tank engines in his shape coming towards him in the distance. "My brothers and sisters!" he cried. "Thomas!" shouted all the E2s happily. "I missed you all," began Thomas, "but how is it that you're all still… alive and in service?"

"We are, Thomas," said a female E2, "but we're only alive in you." It was Marie, number 3100, who was the motherly figure to Thomas. "We have been watching you for a long time. We've seen what happened to you on Sodor at the new branch line construction site. We feel so sorry about those recent events, and we can only imagine how you felt when Sir Topham Hatt shouted furiously at you." "This wasn't the first time something like that has happened." cried Thomas, his eyes in tears, "Remember what happened at Great Waterton, because of how jealous I was of Stanley? I feel that it's happening again. Especially since that new tank engine, Ryan, has come to the island." "We know, Thomas," said Jerry, "but what happened between you and Stanley has long passed, and it's over."

"We even know why you came back to your old railway, too, Thomas," said Jenny, "so that you could live the rest of your life here, and not the North Western Railway. Because you feel you don't belong there anymore." "It was both a right and wrong thing for you to do, brother, since you had recently befriended those miniature engines at Arlesburgh Junction." said Sally the black E2. "Right, because you felt you didn't belong there anymore because of Ryan, but wrong because you left Sodor, changed your looks, and wanted Glynn to be number 1 so that he could look after your branch line and not you." Thomas was listening, but he didn't care about that anymore, nor what was going on at the North Western Railway. "It's all because of that big bossy boiler, Gordon and that… that… Ryan." he thought to himself. But however his brothers and sisters tried to reason with him, it was no use. Thomas' dreams had ended just as daybreak had come to the National Railway. His crew was working to build the fire in his firebox so that he could be ready for the day's work ahead, but it was going to take a little time.

Back on Sodor, as the dawn started to arise, James arranged Gordon's long line of coaches for him at Knapford. Most of the other engines were there waiting for Spencer to arrive and double-head with Gordon. The rest were looking for Thomas, and working at the construction site. In the distance they heard a whistle, and a streak of silver coming towards them. It was Spencer. "Sir Topham Hatt tells me you need my help to find and bring Thomas home." he told Gordon and the other engines, sounding serious for the first time. "Yes, Spencer" said Gordon in agreement, "without him, Sodor will close, go out of business, and most likely fall apart…" "Very well," said Spencer. "I'll be ready to couple up to you, once I've turned around and backed down in front of you, tender-first." And he reversed away to find a turntable. Later, as Spencer came back and reversed to the front of Gordon, Percy looked over to them. "Good luck, Gordon," he said softly, "I hope you find and bring him home, since we can't have the branch line open without him." "Yes." agreed Stanley, "After all, I still owe him that much, since I first came to Sodor. All the engines agreed, and so did Gordon. "We'll certainly try and do our best," promised Gordon. "We'll have you there by midday, sir," said Spencer reassuringly. The conductor blew his whistle and waved his flag. And with a blast of Gordon and Spencer's whistles, the express train was soon on its way.


	4. Chapter 4: Stepney, Hiding & Remembering

By now at York, Thomas had been doing a lot of work around the yards and stations, and he had gotten along with the other engines he befriended very well. He had just finished two of his jobs, and decided to take Annie and Clarabel for a run. As he came to a stop at a station, he noticed a black tank engine that he recognized a little, from the shape. It had red stripes, red side rods, black wheels, and a small number 55 on the back of his cab sides. Thomas was puzzled at first, but then he suddenly remembered. "Stepney!" he cried happily. "I haven't seen you in years!" The Bluebell engine looked startled, and was rather confused. "Do I know you?" he asked, trying to figure out who this was, as he was on the railway for a routine visit, only. "It's me, Thomas," said the teal-green tank engine. "Thomas?" asked Stepney, "I thought you were blue, and number 1, when I first came to your railway, after Rusty had saved me…" "I was, yes," admitted Thomas, "but after recent events on Sodor, I don't live there anymore; I live here, now." "Why?" wondered Stepney. Thomas told the bluebell engine about his recent events, the new branch line construction site, and his incident with the dynamite, and about Ryan. "…and so, this is where I belong, now. And after what happened at the construction site, nobody will even believe me, not even my friends and Sir Topham Hatt. Well, my former friends and controller, anyway," Thomas said, finishing his story. "It sounds like you've been through a lot, Thomas; I'm so sorry to hear about all of that, too," declared Stepney, "I wish there was some way I could help you." "It sure does," said Thomas. "So, I've decided to never return to Sodor, since they don't want me anymore, and live here from now on, remembering the old days I used to have with my late brothers and sisters of the E2 class, by working here, and alongside my new friends."

"That's crazy," exclaimed Stepney, at an almost loss for words. "I'm sure the island still wants you and that you deserve your old number and your current branch line back. Your friends miss you there, even Sir Topham Hatt." Thomas wanted to continue talking to Stepney, trying to defend his own point of view, but his signal changed to green, and Thomas puffed sadly away, thinking a little about what Stepney said to him. Stepney was also thinking about everything that Thomas told him, too, trying to understood what he meant.

Later as Stepney was pulling a slow goods train, he came across Benjamin taking on coal. "Did Thomas tell you why he was staying here?" asked Stepney. "Yes," said Benjamin. "He said it was because none of his now former North Western Railway friends wanted him anymore, and neither did his former controller because of how hard he was on him." Benjamin told Stepney everything that Thomas said to him, Augustus, Benjamin, Johanna and Angelique. Even when Stepney asked them, they all said the same thing. As midday came Thomas had just arrived in the yards. After a rest, he went to do some shunting, and arrange some more trains. He was just getting started, when he heard a pair of familiar whistles. "Oh, no!" cried Thomas. "It's Gordon and Spencer! They've probably brought Sir Topham Hatt with them, and they might be looking for me!"

Thomas immediately stopped what he was doing, and he hurried back to the shed as fast as his wheels would let him. "Thomas?" called Benjamin. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" But Thomas didn't answer, and he just kept on going. When Gordon and Spencer had stopped at a station, Sir Topham Hatt stepped out of the front coach. "Now Gordon and Spencer, I need you two to search all around this railway for Thomas. I will be coming with you." he told them. "Yes, sir", said the tender engines. "But no high speeds, please," added Sir Topham Hatt. "I don't want to risk missing sight of Thomas if we go too fast." As soon as Gordon and Spencer had been uncoupled from each other and the coaches, they set off very slowly. When Thomas had reached the safety of his shed he closed his eyes tightly, and refused to go back out. He could even hear Gordon and Spencer's whistles in the distance.

"Please don't find me here," he thought to himself. At a station, the two tender engines met Augustus taking on water. "Excuse us," whistled Spencer, getting his attention. "Have you seen a little, teal-green tank engine through these parts?" asked Gordon. "He came here from my railway, because I was too hard on him." said Sir Topham Hatt. "I have yes." answered Augustus. "Well, where is he?" asked Gordon. "Last I saw, he was arranging a goods train at one of the stations." said Augustus. "Thank you." said Sir Topham Hatt, "All right, Gordon and Spencer, let's get going." The two tender engines steamed off as Augustus watched. "Hmm, Thomas made it sound like they were horrid monsters," he said to himself, "but it seems more like they're worried about him." When Gordon and Spencer stopped at another station that they found after their talk with Augustus, the only engine they could see was Benjamin, shunting in a siding. "I say, you there," said Gordon, blowing his whistle. "What do you want?" snapped Benjamin, "Can't you see I'm busy?" "There's no need to be rude," said Sir Topham Hatt, "but we're looking for a little, teal-green tank engine named Thomas. Do you know where he is?" "Why do you care where he is?" retorted Benjamin, "I heard from him that you treated him like dirt. You were too hard and overprotective of him, and took his Branch Line away just because this blue tin kettle wheels was… too lazy to even fetch his own coaches."

Gordon looked away, in a mix of both shame and embarrassment.  
He was now starting to realize how important Thomas was to Sodor, and he felt terrible for being too lazy to fetch his own coaches that day at the big station, just as he did on the day he, James and Henry went on strike. He nearly cried. "Sir," he told Sir Topham Hatt, "I think it's also my fault, as you think it might be yours." "What do you mean, Gordon?" asked Sir Topham Hatt. "Well," Gordon said with an emotional reply, "on the day he caused the accident at Knapford, before Ryan came, I was too lazy to fetch my own coaches, and I gave Thomas my old 'tender engines don't shunt' motto. Not to mention that I made him cross by calling him a silly little tank engine. Even though I know that he really isn't. I think that's what made him cause that accident at the station that day."

Sir Topham Hatt stared, and he understood what Gordon meant. "Well, Gordon," he told him, "I think you should apologize to Thomas as much as I should." "Yes, sir," said Gordon. Then he had an idea on how to find Thomas, and so did Spencer. "Perhaps we should split up and look for Thomas in other stations and sidings on this railway," said Spencer. "This way sir," said Gordon, agreeing and smiling a little, "it would double our chances of finding Thomas." "Good idea Gordon and Spencer," said Sir Topham Hatt. He climbed into Gordon's cab and the two set off into different directions on the tracks. Thomas was still in the sheds that afternoon. He knew Gordon and Spencer were still out there, looking for him. He didn't want to leave no matter where they were, or what time it was. "Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me," he whispered under his breath, trying not to get noticed or make noise. Meanwhile, Spencer came towards another station. Near it was the shed that Thomas was hiding in. Even with the berth doors closed, Thomas looked through one of the windows and saw the silver engine. "I only hope he doesn't see me," Thomas said to himself. He slowly and quietly backed further into his berth.

Back on Sodor, the engines were all trying their best to carry on with their work, but it wasn't the same without Thomas around. "I really miss Thomas," sighed Percy sadly. "We all do." said Edward. "He was our friend, and he looked up to me as a mentor from the day he first arrived here in 1915." "I'd give anything to see him again." said Emily. "He was the best friend I ever had." At Arlesburgh Junction Rex, Mike and Bert were thinking about Thomas as well. "Poor lad." said Rex, "It's a shame he's run away." "Sure he did something wrong," said Mike, "but he didn't mean to. They were only accidents, especially with the dynamite at the new branch line construction site." "Remember we told him to never overlook a little engine when we first heard about his predicament at that big station, Knapford?" asked Bert, "It sure made him feel a little better for a while, at least until he fell down that cavern."

At Ffarquar Station, James was talking to Glynn, who was looking after Thomas' branch line, and the Ffarquar Quarry with James. "Thomas has been a really useful engine for years, and a great friend to the North Western Railway," said James. "He's been kind and helpful, as well as a blessing. I remember the time he saved me from my accident with some freight cars after my old wooden breaks caught fire on my first day. He even saved me when I almost got crushed by a tree, as some were causing problems by falling too close to the line." Glynn felt sad for James. "I remember that time he first met me here, and at that siding close to the platform," Glynn told him, "I know we only said hello, but when I first met him, he called me Mr. Coffee Pot. But I didn't mind, since he didn't know my name at the time he took charge of the Branch Line."


	5. Chapter 5: Damaged Shed, Arrogant Engine

At York, while Thomas was still hiding in the shed, he began to think about Sodor too, as well as his friends, and about Ryan for once. "Maybe my brothers and sisters are right," he thought, "But I still don't know if I should return to the North Western Railway." Then, unknown to Thomas, as he was starting to think about Sodor and what he would tell Sir Topham Hatt when he found him. Some dust fell from the ceiling and started to tickle Thomas's nose. Some even fell into his funnel. "Oh no!" whispered Thomas, trying his very hardest not to sneeze. "Must be quiet, must be quiet, must be quiet." But it was no use. He could feel his sneeze building, fast! "Ah... ah... ah..."

Just outside the shed, Spencer was getting ready to leave the station when...

"AAH... achoo!"

"Gesundheit!" Spencer called. "Wait a minute! That sounded like it came from that shed over there." And he went over to investigate. "Oh no!" Thomas gasped quietly. "I've been found out!" Spencer switched lines until he was in front of the sheds. "Thomas?" he called. "Are you hiding in there?" Thomas didn't know what to do next. He thought about shutting his eyes and reversing to the back of the shed, crash into it, and break the bar, or just tell Spencer to go away. The latter sounded like a good idea, but Thomas couldn't bring himself to speaking. Outside the shed, Spencer's driver and fireman got out and went to the shed door. "If Thomas is in here," said the driver, "then we'd better open this door." As the doors slowly cracked open, Thomas's eyes widened. "Oh no!" he gasped. He slammed his eyes tight and threw himself into reverse so fast he hit and went through the back wall of the shed, making a big hole in it. Thomas soon came to a stop outside the shed. His bunker had been damaged in the crash, and his paint was scratched in the back. His bunker's lamp was broken and busted. There was nothing else he could do.

Then, as Spencer puffed into Thomas' berth, his eyes and mouth wide from the sudden crash, he saw Thomas covered in dust, rubble and debris. "Ooh, that had to hurt," thought Spencer, almost wincing. When Thomas opened his eyes, he found himself outside the back of the shed on the dirt ground, as he was unable to stop himself. His wheels had kept turning after the crash, straight through the back wall. His wheels were still moving, but feebly because debris had gotten in his pistons, wheels and rods. The dust settled at last, but Thomas went from scared to confused, until it eventually became a scowl on his face. "Goodness gracious!" cried Spencer. "Are you alright, Thomas? Why did you crash into the back of the sheds like that? You could have hurt your driver and fireman!" "What do you care, Spencer, and why are you and Gordon here?" groused Thomas, his teeth almost gritting. "It's bad enough everyone on S-" he almost couldn't say the name of his old railway anymore, and he didn't want to either. But he suddenly corrected himself. "Uh... my now former railway that having you there for one day is bad. So why have you come to York?" "Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt, and I came all this way to find you," said Spencer. "Why did you run away without even saying goodbye to your friends?"

"I ran away, not just because of Gordon for calling me a silly little tank engine," snarled Thomas. "But also because Sir Topham Hatt was too overprotective of me, took away my branch line, and he had even thundered at me for something that wasn't even my fault! So, why do you care? Why would anyone want me around when they've got Ryan the Perfect to brag about? Ask yourself this, too: Is a place where a controller would furiously snap at me, take away my Branch Line, and where I would be called a silly little tank engine any kind of home? They took Ryan for a brighter engine."

"So that's it?" asked Spencer, sounding a bit irritated. "You ran away and abandoned your friends and home out of spite?" "Yes, and do you know why? I used to be the North Western Railway's number 1!" snapped Thomas. "I had a great life and great friends! And then because of Gordon's laziness, all that went down the mine! Ever since that incident at Knapford, and what happened at the cavern, nobody appreciated me for what I did anymore. Even less so when Ryan showed up! They all wanted him to be the new number 1 so that I could be sold for scrap! Well I chose not to stay where I wasn't wanted. I don't care if I ever see those backstabbing traitors again. So, you can tell Sir Topham Hatt what I told you, and I'm never going back to that railway. I refuse to be rescued."

Spencer looked cross. And with that, he puffed out of the shed to find Sir Topham Hatt. Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt were talking to Stepney and Augustus at a yard about Thomas, when Spencer came in looking very upset and disappointed. "I found him sir," announced the silver A4, "but now he simply refuses to come home, or be rescued after a, uh... bit of an accident that he just now got himself into." "I think I'd better have a word with him," said Sir Topham Hatt, thinking of what Spencer told him. "Spencer, take me to where you found him. Stepney, I need you to find and bring a breakdown crane to the shed and some workmen as well." "Yes, sir," said Stepney, and the two engines went their separate ways.

Back at the damaged shed, Thomas was still sitting in his exact spot, stewing in his anger. Suddenly, he heard Spencer's whistle again. "Oh bother," Thomas groaned, "What does he want, now?" He soon found out as Spencer approached. "There he is, sir!" Spencer called as Sir Topham Hatt climbed down from the cab. Once Sir Topham Hatt was on the ground, Stepney had arrived with a crane and some workmen and waited outside the turntable. The men had started to clear away the rubble and debris from the shed. Next, they propped the hole with strong wood and poles to prevent the wall from falling. When they had finished, Benjamin arrived with temporary rails to be laid under Thomas' wheels, and Sir Topham Hatt walked over to speak to Thomas. Thomas still had a scowl on his face as he came over. "Even worse," muttered Thomas to himself. "Now the Fat Man is here to yell at me again."

"Thomas!" Sir Topham Hatt cried as he approached the little tank engine. "We've been looking for you everywhere! The entire island has been worried about you! Why did you run away?"

"Because you don't like me anymore sir, and neither does Gordon!" snapped Thomas. "You took my branch line away, you ignored me when I tried to tell you about the pirate ship, and even though I saved Ryan and his cars from getting blown up, you yelled at me and sent me to the shed in disgrace! You brought Ryan to replace me as Sodor's number 1 and I didn't want to stay where I wasn't wanted!" "That is not true!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "You are wanted, Thomas. Gordon told me how his laziness started all this mess, and I want to apologize for being too hard on you. You are Sodor's number 1, and you always will be no matter how cross I get with you!" "Pah! You sure have a funny way of showing it," snorted Thomas in retort. He didn't seem convinced by what Sir Topham Hatt was saying. "Do you know why I took your branch line away?" asked Sir Topham Hatt. "It's because I wasn't just upset with the accident, I was annoyed that you were trying to blame your friends for what had happened. I had thought you would have learned not to pin the blame on others for your mistakes after that 'Geoffrey' fiasco. And it appeared that you hadn't learned. I brought Ryan to take charge of the new branch line once it was ready. But he arrived early. So while you were helping with the construction, I arranged for him to look after your branch line to get some practice in."

"How do you explain the other times you were horrid to me?" asked Thomas. "I didn't listen to you about the Pirate Ship because I thought you were trying to make up more tales after you tired to blame the workmen for you falling down the cavern when you shouldn't have even touched those rail and sleeper trucks without asking where they were needed." "And what about the dynamite?" asked Thomas. "I was in my car when I heard your whistle," explained Sir Topham Hatt. "I looked out and saw you chasing Ryan with the dynamite trucks. I thought you were trying to hurt him. You started your reason with 'it wasn't my fault' and I got tired of hearing it. That's why I yelled at you and sent you to the shed. I didn't know you were trying to save others from getting blown up."


	6. Chapter 6: Relization, Apologizing, Home

Thomas still didn't seem convinced. What if Sir Topham Hatt was lying? "Look," said Sir Topham Hatt, "I'm sorry, for everything... my anger towards you...and making you feel unwanted". Thomas was surprised. Did Sir Topham Hatt really tell him he was sorry?

"You may think you were never appreciated, Thomas," said Spencer, "but you're wrong. The other engines, your friends, they did appreciate you. Emily wasn't angry with you for trying to blame her for the Knapford incident because she knew you were just scared of how mad Sir Topham Hatt would be with you. They all felt sorry for you after your cavern incident and after you got yelled at for the dynamite because they knew that you were trying to make up for the trouble you caused and had problems that were out of your control. Even Ryan looked up to you and wanted to be your friend. What do you think they would all say if they saw you like this, now? Holding a petty grudge…" Thomas' mouth was a gape, at first, as he listened to Spencer, but after thinking about what the engines and people would say if they saw him this way now, he looked sad. He sighed.

"Thank you, sir," Thomas said slowly. "I accept your apology. And... I'm sorry for the incident I caused at Knapford, too. I always knew that tender engines do shunt, but I didn't think nor believe that Gordon would ever do it again, although he did enjoy some quiet work, once." Spencer slowly smiled. "Does this mean you want to come home now?" he asked. Before Thomas could answer, he thought for a moment about all of this. He even thought more about what his brothers and sisters of the E2 class were telling him in his dream that night. If he stayed where he was, the North Western Railway would go out of business and close. But if he returned, there would be more hope for his friends, and for the whole railway. He even thought about the new branch line, and helping Sailor John and Skiff find the lost treasure of Captain Callus.

"They were right, after all." Thomas thought to himself; complete realization dawning. So, he made his decision. "Yes, sir," he said, smiling at last. "I want to go home. But before I do, I would like to say goodbye to the friends I made here, and to Stepney." Sir Topham Hatt grinned from ear to ear. "That's the real number 1 tank engine I know!" he said happily. And with that, he stepped back into Spencer's cab. Then Spencer backed out of the way to allow Stepney in, so that he and Spencer could pull Thomas out. Once the temporary rails were laid down, a chain was hooked up to Stepney. Then Spencer was coupled up behind. When they pulled Thomas clear of the wreckage, and loaded him onto a flatbed, Stepney coupled up to him. "Let's get you to Gordon." said the black bluebell engine. "Yes, he still has to apologize to you, too." said Spencer. And the two puffed away from the shed. Thomas was dusty and dented, but he didn't mind. He knew he was going back to his rightful and real home. Gordon was at a station siding when he heard Stepney's whistle. And shortly after, in came the black bluebell engine with Thomas in tow.

"Thomas!" he shouted happily. He was very relieved that his friend was safe, sound and still in one piece; apart from the damage he had taken at the shed. "Hello, Gordon," said Thomas happily. "I've decided to come home to Sodor, where I really belong." Gordon was happy to hear this, but before anyone else could speak, Gordon remembered that he needed to apologize to him for what happened at Knapford.

"I'm sorry for calling you a silly little tank engine," Gordon said with some shame in his voice. "You were right. I was too lazy to get my own coaches, and I used that 'Tender engines are too big to shunt' excuse just so I could have more time to relax. It was wrong of me to do so and it will never happen again. Could you ever forgive me?" "Gordon," said Thomas, "Thank you. I forgive you, and I'm also sorry for teasing you and taking your coaches away from the station, and for causing that big accident at the big station. That was also wrong of me, too. It was because of what you said." Gordon grinned, this time without shame. "Thank you, little Thomas," he smiled. Even Stepney and Spencer smiled, too.

Later, at the station, Thomas was ready to go home. Spencer was coupled up behind, and Gordon went to find a turntable to face front of the train. All of Thomas' new friends gathered to say goodbye. "I know I've only been here for a short time, but I enjoyed helping out all of you here, as well as the trip down memory rail to relive some memories I had with my late brothers and sisters of the E2 class. But, it's time I returned to the North Western Railway. It's where I belong, since it's my real home." he told them. "I will never forget any of you, and you most of all, Stepney, my old friend." Stepney smiled. "Neither will I," said the black bluebell engine.

"Perhaps we can visit you." said Augustus. "Or perhaps you can come back and visit us one day," added Benjamin. "Maybe, Benjamin, as long as Sir Topham Hatt will approve," smiled Thomas. "The National Railway will always be your home too, Thomas," said Johanna, almost emotional. "I know, and thank you all." said Thomas. And with a blast of Gordon and Spencer's whistles, followed by one last whistle from Stepney and the other engines, the train was in motion.

All the way back, Thomas smiled. He couldn't wait to see all his friends again. "We're nearly there." said Spencer. "I can see the Vicarstown Bridge up ahead." "Me too," said Gordon and Thomas in unison, and the three engines laughed. Then, a little later, a few miles after the Vicarstown Bridge, the three engines came across a sign that said, "Sodor Limits-60M". "We're at the border; just a few more miles" called Gordon as they passed it. It was already evening. At this point, some of the engines on Sodor would be returning to the sheds for the night. But, Thomas knew he had to get to the Steamworks to have his bunker fixed and be repainted to his blue livery. By nightfall, after passing the viaduct, Wellsworth and few other places; Gordon, Spencer and Thomas arrived at the Steamworks.

"Victor," announced Gordon, "we have a special engine that needs to be fixed and repainted." Victor was surprised, then happy when he saw that familiar, teal-green tank engine! "Thomas!" he exclaimed with Kevin. "What are you doing here?" asked Victor. "I've come home," said Thomas proudly, "but my bunker needs fixing, and I would like to be repainted back to my blue livery again." "Okay, Thomas, we'll get right on it," said Victor. Then, as Spencer was uncoupled, Sir Topham Hatt stepped down from the cab and walked over to Thomas, after Gordon helped put him onto the turntable.

"Welcome home, Thomas," he said proudly. "As a reward for going above and beyond your jobs here, and at York, once you're fixed and repainted, I shall have you re-assigned to the new branch line construction site. Glynn, Percy, and Ryan will take turns pulling Annie and Clarabel on your branch line." Thomas was excited, at first, but then he suddenly remembered. "Oh, no!" he gasped. "We've left them behind at York!" "Not to worry," promised Spencer, "I'll hurry back to get them!" and he steamed quickly away. "Anyway," continued Sir Topham Hatt, "consider this not just a reward for all the work you did here, and while you were gone, but also an apology of sorts."

"Yes," grunted Gordon, and then he added, "I'll even do a little quiet work as well as some shunting in the yards too, as long as you approve, sir." "Very well, Gordon," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Consider that an apology of sorts, too, little Thomas. Like our old motto once was: United we stand..." "Together we fall," finished Thomas proudly. That night, the workmen worked hard to fix Thomas' bunker. It took some time to do that, but once he was fixed, the workmen went to repainting him. Best of all, Thomas was happy to have his number 1 back, again.

When Spencer got back to York, he found Benjamin and Johanna at one of the station sidings. "Have you two seen a pair of coaches named Annie and Clarabel?" Spencer asked. Benjamin and Johanna looked at each other, trying to remember. Then Johanna remembered, at last. "They're in the siding by the carriage shed," she told him. "Thank you," said Spencer, "Thomas left them behind by mistake, so I'm in a hurry and I have to get them back to Sodor." Spencer quickly made his way to the carriage siding. When he got there, he was relieved to see Annie and Clarabel sleeping soundly. "Wake up you two!" Spencer whistled loudly. Annie and Clarabel didn't like that. "Spencer!" cried Annie. "What are you doing here?" asked Clarabel. "I've come to take you back to Sodor," he told them, "Thomas has finally gone back there, but he left you behind by mistake. Sir Topham Hatt sent me to get you."

Annie and Clarabel were delighted to hear that. "Then, take us home, Spencer," said Clarabel cheerfully. Benjamin brought them to the platform, and Spencer was coupled up to Annie. Then, with a blast of his whistle, he started back to the North Western Railway. Back at the Sodor Steamworks, Thomas had just been looked over, and had some final inspections finished when Spencer came in with the coaches. "Annie, Clarabel!" cried Thomas happily. "Thomas," exclaimed the coaches proudly. "Thank you, Spencer," said the now blue again tank engine. "Anything to help," said the silver A4. "Where do you want them?" "Leave them at Knapford yards, at the sidings," said Thomas, "so that Ryan, Percy and Glynn can take them and have turns running my branch line." "Very well," said Spencer. It was nighttime by the time he arrived at Knapford. He parked Annie and Clarabel in the sidings then returned to the Steamworks.

"I have to get back to the mainland now." he told Thomas. But, Thomas had an idea. "Actually, Spencer, why don't you stay here, tonight? I'm sure victor won't mind." As indeed he didn't. "Sure, very well," said Spencer in agreement. It was a good idea, anyway, since Spencer and Thomas needed a serious rest, and Spencer's parts were a little worn. He left early next morning, after being inspected. By full morning, Thomas puffed out of the Steamworks, and headed up to the new branch line construction site.


	7. Chapter 7: Carrying On & Home At Last!

All the other engines were already about getting ready for their morning's jobs. But none of them felt like they had the energy to do so ever since Thomas had left. "It's just not the same without Thomas," moaned Emily. "I know." sighed James. "Since Thomas left, I've barely been noticing how shiny my paintwork is." The Construction Company felt the same way, and even Rex, Mike and Bert had could barely concentrate on their work; they were too busy thinking about Thomas. In fact, all the engines were talking about Thomas, since it was the only thing they could ever talk about now. At the new Branch Line construction site, it looked as though there wasn't any work being done anymore. "I can't think straight without the wee engine around," sighed Donald. James and Emily came by with flatbeds of more materials and supplies for the site, but they weren't thinking about the Branch Line now. Neither was Ryan.

"Maybe it was my fault," said Ryan to himself. "Maybe Thomas felt like I ruined his life. I never should have come here." Stanley was close by. "I know how you feel, Ryan." he said, "Just like how he felt, when I first came here and when I took his place in charge of the restoration of Great Waterton after he got into an accident tumbling off the track." "Oh dear!" gasped Ryan. "How awful," "Indeed," said Stanley. "Thomas felt so upset that he spent the night getting the rubble out of the way so we wouldn't have to work in the morning, which led to him going missing." "Where did he go missing to?" asked Ryan. "Well, after chasing a freight car into a mine and losing it at a junction he couldn't see, because of how dark it was, he fell deeper into the mine, until it became and lead to a waterfall." said Stanley. "Then he flew across the ravine, skidded across the ground and stopped, landing next to an old track. I found him when he let out two last blasts from his whistle. After getting him back on the rails, we made amends and became friends. And he even helped me back to Great Waterton after a valve burst inside my cab." "Very good." said Ryan. "I just wish he and I could make amends now, since I want to tell him that I'm sorry for getting him into trouble."

"Well, what's everyone moping around, and reminiscing for?" called a familiar voice. The engines gasped! Then, followed by a familiar whistle, the engines all knew who it was coming into view. As soon as they saw his blue livery, familiar shape, number 1, the six small wheels, the short stumpy funnel, the short stumpy boiler, and the short stumpy dome they all cheered. "THOMAS!" cried Duck, Donald, Douglas, Ryan, Stanley, James and Emily happily altogether. "Hello, everybody," Thomas said with a smile. "I'm back." "We thought we'd never see you again!" cried Emily in delight. "Why did you run away like that?" asked Ryan. "Because I thought none of you liked me anymore," Thomas said sadly, "And I wanted Glynn the coffee pot engine to be number 1 instead of me."

Then, after calming down and feeling his happiness and relief dawning, Thomas told the engines all about his adventure and his work at York, as well as the friends he met there, and his old friend, Stepney. The engines were rather amazed. "You actually went all the way to York?" asked Ryan. "Amazing," "Glad you got to see Stepney again," said Duck. "It was amazing," declared Thomas. Then he looked over to Ryan. "Ryan, I want to make amends, and make things right again; starting with you. I want to be your friend again. I'm sorry for everything that's happened, and for being jealous of you taking over my new Branch Line. I was wrong. I was even silly to think that Sir Topham Hatt would ever replace me with another new tank engine."

Ryan smiled. "I forgive you, Thomas," he said, "and we will be friends, even after this branch line is finished. Now, what are we all standing around for?" he asked, "We have some work to do! What do you all say we get back to work on this new branch line?" The engines all agreed. "Aye!" said Donald and Douglas. "Let's get to work!" said James and Emily happily. "And spread the word that I'm finally home!" added Thomas.

The engines wasted no time, and soon the news spread throughout Sodor! "Did you hear the news, lads?" asked Rex at Arlesburgh Junction. "Thomas has come home!" At Ffarquar station, Percy's driver hurried from the station bringing a newspaper to him. "Thomas has come home!" Percy said happily. "And he must be Sodor's number 1 again," said Glynn proudly. "Annie and Clarabel are back, too," said Toby as he came into view with them. "It's good to be back," said the coaches.

Marion told Timothy, who told Bill told Ben at the Clay Pits. "Thomas has come home at last!" she cried. "It's a miracle!" The twins and Timothy whistled and cheered with jolly. The thin clergyman was at the church in front of the altar when he heard the news, and he graced himself with a tear coming from his eyes. "Praise the Lord," he said softly. Most of all, Sir Topham Hatt was happy, too. "It's good to have our number 1 engine Thomas, back on the Island of Sodor's North Western Railway again." he said happily. Pretty soon, every engine and person had been told of Thomas' return. They cheered and whistled till they were nearly hoarse. But at last, work on the new branch line was booming like business. The news of Thomas' return was even on the newspapers, too, and even Sailor John and Skiff were excited and happy once Sailor John read the paper!

With Thomas back on Sodor, everything seemed to return to normal, fast and even work was moving fast, too. Thomas started to get dirty again from all the hard work and he even started to get scratches in the same places he did, when he fell into the cavern. But Thomas didn't mind. He treated it like it was part of his reward. "It's worth it," he said to himself and to no-one in particular. He was proud of being number 1 again. As evening came, the diggers tried to carry on, but without the dynamite, there was only so much they could dig. "That's it now, for today," said Oliver the excavator. "Come on, it's time to go home." As he, Alfie, Jack, Max and Monty left, Marion was still at one of the sidings by some rocks. "Oh!" she yelped softly, as her bucket hit something. "What's this? A box?" she asked, looking at what fell in. It was, and she just had to tell the diggers! "Oliver, Alfie!" she called. "Guess what's in my shovel!" She always liked playing that game, but only this time, she was alone. "Anyone?" she asked. But there was no answer. So, she made a decision. "I'll save this for tomorrow, then," she told herself happily. All the engines were settling down to sleep, apart from Thomas.

(The story now continues where Thomas is awakened by Sailor John passing by the new branch line construction site, and Thomas sets off into the night to help his new friends with the treasure hunt. We know the rest of the way from there, after the arrest of Sailor John, the grand opening of the new Branch Line with Daisy's appearance, the recovery of the stolen treasure that was lost at sea, and with Skiff's new paintwork for tourist attractions.)

And so, we've come to the happy end of our story, and it's time for all of us to go home... just like Thomas.


	8. Epilogue

As Thomas made his way home from the celebration, his coaches spoke up. "Skiff seemed really happy with his new job," said Annie. "It was nice of you to defend him when the police thought he was Sailor John's assistant," added Clarabel. "And it was nice that you finally made friends with Ryan." "Well," said Thomas, "I reckon that it's just a case of needing a little appreciation. After all, it's like Gordon once told me: 'United we stand, together we fall.'"

"Exactly," said Annie. "And where would you be without us?" asked Clarabel. "I don't know," said Thomas, "And I probably may never know, but I'm glad you two were, though, even when we went to York. And I hope you both will always be there with me, no matter where I go, and what trains I take."

"Don't worry," smiled Annie. "We will be." "Best friends forever," added Clarabel. "Do you two promise?" asked Thomas. "Always," said the coaches.

"Come rain or shine," put in Annie. "Through good times and bad," added Clarabel. "United we stand," said Thomas, "Together we fall," they all said together.

With that, the three friends made their way back home to the sheds. Thomas was a very special tank engine to his home of the North Western Railway. In the many years that his friends, old, current and new, had known him, there was a time when he didn't know if he really fit in with the railway, or that his place there was real. But now he does, and he still had the same friends that loved and appreciated him for who and what he was, and still is.

He now had a rightful purpose and life on Sodor, and now, with the new branch line going from Arlesburgh to Harwick, and never forgetting the new friends he made at York, he was ready to see as his life forged the way.

THE END


End file.
